


Аромат

by Deathfeanor



Category: Fuurin Kazan (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Historical, Japan, Jealousy, Love/Hate, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Ревность, ненависть... А может, любовь? Можно ли любить женщину, которая отбирает у тебя мужа?..
Relationships: Lady Sanjou/Princess Yū





	Аромат

Красота, не увянешь за лето!  
Не цветок — стебелек из стали ты,  
Злее злого, острее острого  
Увезенный — с какого острова?  
Марина Цветаева, «Подруга»

От рук господина Харунобу веяло ароматом принцессы Ю. Этот аромат, легкий, как весенний ветерок, просачивался, минуя ноздри, под кожу, входил в кровь и смешивался с нею.

С появлением новой наложницы многое изменилось. Сначала загулял по комнатам этот едва уловимый аромат — такой легкий и тонкий, что госпоже Сандзё казалось, никто больше не замечает его; чуть позже к запаху примешалась мелодия флейты — не та, что звучала в первую, роковую для них обеих, жены и наложницы, ночь, а другая, которая пыталась обмануть госпожу Сандзё, но разве обманешь сердце женщины?

В ту ночь, первую для всех троих, на флейте играла принцесса Сувы. Прислушиваясь к изящным звукам, госпожа Сандзё невольно восхищалась бесхитростной и благородной красотой ее игры и думала о том, что если принцесса Сувы отвергла ее мужа… Когда на другую ночь снова заиграла флейта, госпожа Сандзё тихо заплакала: мелодия была другой, и в ней теперь слышалась насмешка над ее одиноким горем.

Вслед за нежным ароматом и музыкой вошла в жизнь госпожи Сандзё неотвязная мысль о красоте принцессы Ю. Слухи о красоте принцессы намного опередили их встречу. До ушей госпожи Сандзё доходил даже слух, что прежний господин, отец Харунобу, пленившись красотой принцессы Сувы, хотел сделать ее наложницей, но в силу известных обстоятельств не смог осуществить задуманного. «Видно, все мужчины, хоть раз взглянувшие на нее, — думала госпожа Сандзё, — покоряются ей. Она словно драгоценный камень, которым каждый хочет обладать… Неужели, и этот хромой и слепой человек, Кансуке, пожалел ее от того, что хотел ее для себя?..»

В самую первую их встречу госпожа Сандзё украдкой разглядывала принцессу. Та, действительно, была очень красива: тонкие и изящные черты ее, безукоризненные манеры — все казалось в ней воплощением всех тех совершенств, которых обычно ждут от знатной женщины. Но не красота поразила в тот день госпожу Сандзё. Мало ли на свете красивых женщин! Сама госпожа Сандзё ничуть не уступала этой девушке… Глаза ее — вот что оставило навсегда глубокий кровавый след в сердце госпожи Сандзё. О, эти глаза! Никогда не приходилось молодой женщине видеть у женщины таких глаз. Мужчины — другое дело. Такой взгляд она не однажды видала у мужа, когда он принимал важное решение или готовился к битве. В глазах принцессы Ю блестела сталь самурайского меча, и в блеске этой стали отражалась, как в зеркале, ее гордость.

Гордость… Гордость принцессы занимала госпожу Сандзё даже больше, чем красота. Сначала госпожа Сандзё не понимала ее; рассуждала она о случившемся с принцессой примерно таким образом: всякая другая в ее положении, включая и саму госпожу Сандзё, ни минуты не осталась бы жить — принцесса Ю выбрала жизнь. Принцесса покоренной провинции, потеряв отца, не имеющая в жизни ни опоры, ни защиты, ни надежды, отказалась от самоубийства. Кому-то, кто менее пристально наблюдал за ней, могло показаться это слабостью духа, отсутствием гордости и чести; но госпожа Сандзё читала в глаза принцессы Ю несгибаемую твердость, и именно эта гордость давала ей — силы жить, а госпоже Сандзё внушала невольное уважение.

«В другой жизни или же просто при других обстоятельствах, — рассуждала госпожа Сандзё, — мы бы стали близкими подругами. Но так уж сложилось…»

Говорят, что время лечит любые раны, но с течением времени госпожа Сандзё только еще больше погружалась в мысли о наложнице своего мужа. В ее сердце горела злым огнем ревность и обида, и в то же время она чувствовала, что принцесса Ю как будто даже нравится ей. В те ночи, когда она засыпала рядом с мужем, ей в голову приходила вдруг мысль: как бы узнать то, что познал с принцессой Ю Харунобу. Госпожа Сандзё гнала прочь эту мысль, но она не желала уходить. В своей ревности женщина представляла себе, как было бы хорошо узнать, чем эта женщина прельстила ее мужа. Ласкает ли Харунобу свою наложницу так же, как и жену? Отдается ли эта женщина ему покорно и равнодушно или с радостью и страстью принимает его в свои объятия? Какие сладкие слова шепчет она ему? О, если бы знать!..

Госпоже Сандзё казалось, что существуй способ удовлетворить ее постыдное любопытство, она бы успокоилась, недостойные мысли покинули бы ее, но… Однажды, навещая принцессу Ю, госпожа Сандзё вдруг почувствовала очень странное и неправильное желание. Ей захотелось приблизиться к принцессе Ю как можно ближе, резким движением развязать ее оби и распахнуть на ней кимоно — и увидеть то, чем так прельстился ее муж. Принцесса еще бездетна, и груди ее должны еще сохранять девическую нетронутость, столь соблазнительную для мужчин. Кожа у нее, судя по рукам и лицу, нежного и приятного цвета, и сосцы должны напоминать оттенком розовый лепесток сакуры…

Видение пронеслось перед внутренним взором госпожи Сандзё, и она смутилась так, что, позабыв о приличиях, засобиралась домой, подгоняя верную служанку. Принцесса Ю заметила ее столь неожиданное смущение, но ничего не сказала, только кинула на свою гостью удивленный взгляд.

«Что она могла подумать?! — восклицала про себя госпожа Сандзё. — Послать ли письмо с извинениями, сославшись на болезнь?.. Что она подумала?»

Письмо с извинениями было написано и передано, ответ, любезный и соответствующий всем правилам приличия, был получен. Но случай этот, такой, на первый взгляд, нелепый и не стоящий внимания, имел продолжение: подобного рода мысли и образы стали посещать госпожу Сандзё так часто, что она начала всерьез опасаться за свой рассудок. Даже в объятиях мужа она думала о принцессе Ю: ее аромат все еще исходил от его рук и невольно наводил на мысли… Она представляла себе, как красиво очерченный рот Ю шепчет слова любви, как прижимаются ее губы к губам Харунобу (или это ее собственные, госпожи Сандзё, губы отвечают на поцелуй?!). И она потом долго не могла заснуть, отгоняя от себя мысль о том, что ей больше всего на свете хочется ощутить на своей коже прикосновение пальцев Ю-химэ.

Когда принцесса Ю вернулась в Суву, госпожа Сандзё испытала облегчение. Харунобу не мог часто ездить туда, и можно было думать, что теперь он всецело принадлежит своей жене. Но дела Каи занимали его больше, чем прелести любой из женщин, а госпожа Сандзё, несмотря на отсутствие принцессы Ю, не могла отогнать от себя мысли о ней. К тому же, скоро пришло известие о том, что принцесса Ю ждет первенца.

Госпожой Сандзё овладела черная тоска. Она никак не могла отыскать в сердце своем причину этой тоски и не знала средства ее победить. Эта женщина, непомерно гордая, невыносимо красивая, теперь, казалось, привязала к себе Харунобу такими крепкими узами, что никакая женина любовь разорвать не сможет. Ненависть и ревность бушевали в душе несчастной женщины. Она не знала выхода своему отчаянию, ни одному человеку не могла она открыть своих мыслей и чувств. Столь многое хотелось поведать родственной и понимающей душе, но никому она не могла довериться. Больше всего повергала ее в уныние мысль о том, что ей хотелось увидеть принцессу Сувы еще хоть раз, услышать ее голос, узреть стальной блеск в ее глазах… Возможно, еще одна встреча принесла бы ей облегчение, но…

Как могло случиться такое, что одна женщина занимала все мысли и движения души другой женщины? Бывает ли так в мире, было ли так с кем еще или только с ней? Госпожа Сандзё, желая хоть сколько-нибудь облегчить свои муки, несколько раз принималась за письмо к принцессе Ю. Письмо так и не было написано: едва берясь за кисть, госпожа Сандзё замирала, склонив в задумчивости голову. Мысли и слова путались, и капля туши стекала на бумагу; испорченный лист комкался и летел на пол. Она не знала, что хочет написать. Каждая новая попытка написать хотя бы слово вызывала в ней дикую, какую-то животную ненависть к принцессе Сувы. Видя перед внутренним взором ее красивое лицо, госпожа Сандзё говорила: «Я тебя ненавижу. Ты украла любовь моего мужа. Ненавижу тебя!» И тут же ее сердце мучительно и больно замирало, словно уличая ее во лжи. Госпожа Сандзё должна была ненавидеть наложницу своего мужа; что бы ни диктовал этикет и традиции, они были соперницами и не могли испытывать теплых чувств друг к другу. Однако ненависти не было: ревность и ненависть с течением времени переплавились в болезненную и противоестественную привязанность.

«Эта женщина, — думала бессонными ночами госпожа Сандзё, — украла моего мужа. Но этого показалось ей мало! Она завладела и моим сердцем. Словно змея, красивая и смертельно ядовитая змея, она пробралась в мой дом, в мою жизнь, в мою душу. Зачем хромой одноглазый ронин пожалел ее, зачем оставил ее в живых? Зачем он не убил ее — как следовало поступить с дочерью поверженного врага? Видно, воистину красота этой женщины имеет великую силу».

Однажды, когда они с мужем любовались луной, госпожа Сандзё сказала, словно бы желая сделать ему приятное:

— Принцесса Ю — очень красивая женщина, не правда ли?

Она произнесла эту фразу таким тоном, словно делала комплимент вкусу своего супруга — любой, кто услышал бы ее слова, именно так и подумал бы. Но Харунобу послышалась в ее словах женская обида, и он ответил, посмеиваясь:

— Нет женщины красивее тебя.

Этот ответ понравился госпоже Сандзё, но не удовлетворил ее: ей хотелось говорить о принцессе. Подумав немного, она продолжила тем же тоном — вся беседа не более чем дань вежливости:

— Как думаешь, не стоит ли мне навестить ее после рождения сына? Люди говорят, что я не очень-то добра с ней, и мне неприятны эти слухи. Она достойная женщина, и я всегда желала ей благополучия… Одним словом, нанеся ей визит, я бы перестала подавать повод к подобным разговорам и выказала бы то расположение к ней, которое требуют приличия.

Никогда раньше его супруга не заговаривала с ним о принцессе Ю, и Харунобу не сумел скрыть удивления. Однако, поразмыслив немного, он пришел к заключению, что слова госпожи Сандзё справедливы, и нет препятствий тому, чтобы сделать так, как она говорит. «К тому же, — подумал он, — Ю жалуется на скуку и одиночество. Беседа немало развлечет обеих женщин. И кто знает, может, они и подружатся…»

Заводя разговор о визите к принцессе Ю, госпожа Сандзё была уверена, но Харунобу откажет ей: навещать родившую недавно наложницу не входило в ее обязанности. Его согласие обрадовало и испугало ее. До самого отъезда она думала, не отметить ли этот визит, но сделать это было уже решительно невозможно.

Принцесса Ю только недавно оправилась от родов, и имела вид бледный и болезненный. Но даже бледная и немного похудевшая она была прекрасна. Едва увидев ее, госпожа Сандзё невольно улыбнулась. Принцесса Ю улыбнулась в ответ. Она от души и с искренним чувством поблагодарила госпожу Сандзё за визит, «столь неожиданный, сколь и приятный», и беседа потекла ровная и приятная для обеих. Не без удивления, госпожа Сандзё почувствовала, как легко ей давался этот разговор — словно никаких преград не стояло между ними, словно не соперничали они в любви к одному мужчине. Немного захмелев от этой непринужденности и легкости, столь неожиданной в их отношениях, госпожа Сандзё изъявила желание прогуляться вдвоем с хозяйкой, полюбоваться местными видами.

Залюбовавшись цветущим деревом, они остановились. Подул ветерок, и в лицо госпожи Сандзё пахнуло тем тонким ароматом, которым пропитались руки Харунобу и который так сводил ее с ума. Она вдруг почувствовала, что принцесса Ю стоит слишком близко, и рука ее, невесомо и едва ощутимо, коснулась ее руки. Этот короткий эпизод прервался так же неожиданно, как и начался: мгновение спустя не было ни пьянящего чарующего аромата, ни неприлично близкого расстояния, ни легкого касания рук.

— Я должна признаться вам, — заговорила вдруг принцесса Ю, не глядя на собеседницу, словно обращалась больше к себе, чем к ней. — Я всегда испытывала к вам самые добрые чувства, и мне приятно, что вы приехали: по крайней мере, я могу думать, что и вы не держите на меня никакого зла или хотя бы умеете уверить меня в этом. Я знаю, что между нами всегда будет стоять стена. Мы обе прекрасно знаем, какие обстоятельства послужили этому причиной… И все же я хочу сказать, что привязана к вам настолько, насколько только может быть привязана женщина моего положения к такой женщине, как вы.

Госпожа Сандзё едва смогла сдержать удивленный возглас — настолько были созвучны слова принцессы ее мыслям. Она подавила подступившее волнение и произнесла, тоже не глядя на собеседницу:

— Я уверена, что в другой жизни мы встретимся и будем подругами. Если вы позволите мне быть откровенной… Как всякая женщина в моем положении, я не могу любить вас, но я всегда искренне вас уважала. И мне приятны ваши слова и нравится ваша искренность. — Она помолчала немного и добавила с улыбкой: — Вы очень не похожи на других женщин… Думаю, вы очень необычный человек.

Принцесса Ю рассмеялась и ничего не ответила.

Больше они не говорили друг с другом столь откровенно. Между ними не устоялось столь желанных для обеих теплых отношений, но все же госпожа Сандзё почувствовала, что ей стало легче дышать. Ее противоречивые чувства не исчезли, но после памятного визита она будто бы научилась справляться с ними и лучше понимать их. Ее больше не пугали мысли о принцессе и те образы, что приходили к ней в снах.

Госпожа Сандзё все еще чувствовала, как болезненно колет сердце сладкий аромат, исходящий от рук ее мужа. Все так же она мучилась от ревности и повторяла в минуты тоски: ах, если бы он не привез эту женщину! Но теперь ее страдания приобрели другой оттенок. В них ей виделось теперь своеобразное удовольствие.

Но ничего не менялось. Не имея ни малейшей возможности утолить свою тоску по принцессе Сувы, все так же мучаясь от ревности, госпожа Сандзё никак не могла вырваться из плена сладкого аромата. Она стала избегать разговоров о принцессе Ю и ее саму: слишком трудно было держать лицо… Из-за показной холодности в отношении к Ю-химэ служанка госпожи Сандзё решила, что принцесса — нежеланный гость во дворце. «Кансуке-сан, больше не приводите сюда посторонних!» — сказала она главному стратегу Такеда. И госпожа Сандзё ничем не могла исправить этой грубости! Она только кинула на Ю-химэ короткий взгляд, и ее сердце сжалось: такое несчастное лицо было у этой женщины!

«Как и меня, — думала госпожа Сандзё, — Харунобу оставил ее ради другой…» Новая наложница Харунобу была намного моложе как госпожи Сандзё, так и принцессы Ю, но могла ли она с ней сравниться? Госпоже Сандзё нравилась ее мягкость и почти детская веселость, однако если бы ей пришлось выбирать…

Принцесса Ю больше не появлялась во дворце, безвыездно живя в Каи, словно изгнанница. Госпоже Сандзё оставалось только вспоминать и надеяться на будущее.

Через много лет, когда принцесса Ю покинула этот мир, Харунобу принес госпоже Сандзё флейту, на которой играла покойная. «Ю хотела, чтобы это было у тебя…» — сказал он. И впервые за столько лет госпожа Сандзё почувствовала, как разорвалось сердце от невыносимой боли. Ей будто бы снова послышалась та мелодия… Первым порывом ее было взять флейту и прижать к груди… Но она сдержалась и отказалась от подарка.

«Эту флейту я подарила ей, — думала госпожа Сандзё. — И ее музыка причинила мне много боли. Теперь же это все, что осталось от меня на память о принцессе Сувы…»

У госпожи Сандзё было слишком много забот, чтобы печалиться о кончине наложницы. И все же… Она плакала украдкой и вспоминала тот доверительный разговор в саду. «В другой жизни…» И только вспомнила она эти слова, как повеяло тем самым ароматом — словно придя однажды в ее дом, принцесса Сувы не собиралась покидать его — несмотря на изгнание и кончину.


End file.
